The wizarding world of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza
by MsFantasy3
Summary: During the summer of her 5th year, Helena (female Harry) awakens special powers while fighting Dementors. After the event, she gets banned from Hogwards and loses her want. A months after that, the Dursleys decided to move out of the country to America and brought Helena with them. She wasted no time in finding a job to save money but, her new job comes with some health Risks.
1. Magic VS The law

Chapter 1: Magic VS. The law

It was a particularly hot summer in Surrey, people had trouble keeping themselves cool, so most of them stayed inside their houses. Despite this, in the local playground there sat a teenage girl on the swing, with long black hair, round glasses on her face and a scar in the form of lightning on her forehead. She was wearing a grey t-shirt with jeans and white sneakers. Her name was Helena Potter. Though she had lost her parents, to he who should not be named, she now lived with the Dursley family, they were terrible relatives from her mother's side and they just hated Helena for nothing more than being a witch.

Fortunately for Helena, she didn't need to stay long with them. Only two months a year, the other ten months she spent in Hogwarts, a school for wizards and witches. She loved the place as if it was her home.

Helena was slowly swinging as she watched the last child going home with their mother. She looked up at the sky as she saw that there were storm clouds forming rapidly overhead.

"That's impossible, the weather channel announced that there was a heat wave going on, it wasn't suppose to rain in weeks"; she announced to herself.

She heard voices coming from her left and turned to see who had arrived finding that it was her cousin Dudley Dursley with four of his friends. The group of six walked up to Helena who was still sitting on the swing. They were acting very full of themselves, laughing at Helena in a smug way.

"What, did you beat up another 10 year old?"; She asked her arrogant cousin in her usual sarcastic fashion.

Dudley smiled, "This one deserved it". His group of friends laughed at his statement.

Helena sighed and looked at the group, "Oh yeah, five against one... Real brave".

"Well, you're one to talk. At least I'm not scared of my pillow!" Dudley replied.

Helena gave her cousin a flat look. Dudley began to elaborate,

"They're hurting him... They're gone kill me mom. Where is your mom, Potter ? ...Is she dead?" Dudley joked in a mocking tone.

Helena growled at Dudley; "Stop it!"

"...Is she dead?"; Dudley continued, oblivious to Helena's building anger.

Helena lost it, in a split of a second she had grabbed her wand from where she'd tucked it into her jeans and placed it under the double chin of Dudley.

Not knowing about witches and wizards, Dudley's friends laughed at the poor threat of Helena's little stick. Even tough Dudley looked very concerned about that exact same stick. The laughing quickly stopped as it suddenly became dark. The storm clouds from earlier had now completely covered the sun and turned the sky completely grey.

"What are you doing?" Dudley asked nervously.

"I'm not doing anything!" Helena replied with a hint of worry in her voice.

Everyone looked up at the sky as a droplet fell on Helena's face, it ran down her cheek like a tear. Another droplet fell, then another and another until it was raining heavily.

The group ran as fast as they could, out of the playground and towards the shelter of the houses. Dudley's friends ran one way as he and Helena ran the other. The two entered an abandoned tunnel, to shelter for the rain. The tunnel was dark and murky looking, as some of the lights were flickering. It was quiet, to quiet. Suddenly it became freezing cold.

Dudley rubbed his arms; "H-How is t-this possible, i-i-it's freaking s-summer".

Helena looked up at the lights as she saw the lamps freeze over one bye one.

"Dementors..."; she hissed.

It became pitch-dark. The only sound was the whimpering of Dudley. Not being able to see in the dark, Helena followed the whimpers and found her cousin. She grabbed him by his hand as Dudley started to scream.

"Oh pipe down, would ya? It's just me"; she gently scolded her coward cousin.

"R-Right, i knew that"; Dudley replied.

Helena rolled her eyes as she guided Dudley trough the tunnel by placing her hand against the wall and kept walking step by step. They went on for a while as Helena suddenly stopped.

"What's the hold up?"; Dudley asked.

Helena stayed silent for a sec, until she stated; "Something is wrong, this tunnel isn't suppose to be this long.

Just when she said that, she could hear an all too familiar sound; the rattling breathing of a dementor. The lights flashed back on. Helena and Dudley screamed as they quickly covered their eyes, which had not adjusted to the light yet. Still holding onto Dudley's hand, Helena turned around and basically dragged Dudley back they way they came. They ran for what felt like hours but like likely only a few minutes, until Helena finally found the courage to look behind them. To her surprise, she found that nobody was following them. As a result, they slowed down and stopped for a breather.

"Why did you turn around back there?" Dudley asked while panting.

Helena looked at her cousin, "Because of the dementor of course". She reasoned flatly.

Dudley gave her look of mild confusion and distaste, "Have you lost it? There was nothing there".

Helena just stood there with wide eyes and open mouth. Eventually she came to her senses and just came to the conclusion that muggles can't see dementors. She walked over to the side of the tunnel, leaned her back against the wall and let herself slide down in a sitting position.

Dudley's breathing had calmed down and was back to normal; "What, tired already? You are pathetic".

Helena didn't have the energy to react to her stupid cousins comment. She didn't know what was going on, but she felt really dizzy all of a sudden and her head had begun to pound something fierce. Her entire body felt cold, as if she was inside a block of ice and her skin became very pale. Even Dudley started to become worried at the sight of Helena.

Helena took a deep breath and used the wall to get herself up again. She was a little shaky on her legs, but she was able to stand. Helena continued to walk down the tunnel as Dudley felt something grab his leg, but as he looked, nothing was there. Helena heard her cousin panic and turned to face Dudley as she watched in horror how a dementor dragged Dudley away by his leg.

"Dudley!" she stumbled after her cousin.

A second dementor popped seemingly out of nowhere and tackled Helena to the ground. She lost her wand in the progress. She could no longer do a thing as the nausea took over her body, and the dementor sucked all the happiness out of her. She closed her eyes as her ears started to ring, she could hear her mother scream, even though it was faint. Just when all hope seemed lost, Helena's body started to emit an orange glow. The dementor paused his lunch of happiness, to see what was happening.

The same orange glow that came from Helena's body appeared around the wand that she had dropped earlier. The dementor could do nothing but watch as the wand flew slowly into Helena's hand. From the second the wand touched Helena's hand, she opened her eyes again, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

A blinding, dazzling, silver deer appeared in a gallant run, dragging the dementor away into the dark parts of the tunnel. Helena could hear the two dementors scream. The cold and darkness faded away, at the same time Helena fell to her knees.

"D-Dudley..." was the last thing she could utter before falling unconscious.

***3 hours later***

"...na".

" H-e...ena!"

"Helena!"

With a gasp, Helena jolted awake.

"Easy girl, easy. You're safe, the dementors are gone"; a familiar voice stated.

Helena took a closer look to where she was. She was at the house of ...Mrs. Figg?

Arabella Doreen Figg is Helena Potter's neighbor and was often called on to watch Helena when the Dursleys went on some fun outing or other, such as Dudley's birthday parties. She is a classy old lady with too many cats.

"No, it's Pinocchio"; She replied in a sarcastic tone.

"W-wha... where...why...huh?"; Helena asked confused.

"You forgot ...WHO"; Mrs. Figg giggled.

After Helena had come to her senses, she was finally able to ask; "Why am I here? Where's Dudley? How do you know about dementors? What-"

Before Helena could ask a mountain of questions, Mrs. Figg raised her hand to silence her ; "Whoa, whoa, hold your horses, please. I know I have a lot of explaining to do... but where do i start? First of all, there is something that you should know about me, I'm what's known as a squib. My parents were a wizard and a witch, unfortunately, I didn't inherit their magical abilities. I do know however about the wizarding world".

Helena just kept staring, dumbfounded, at Mrs. Figg.

"I bet my left arm on it that Dumbledore hasn't mentioned me once to you, did he? In any case that old geezer had asked me to keep an eye on you, you know, so I could warn him in case of an emergency. Just like what had happened with those dementors earlier, I already sent him an owl. To answer your question about your cousin, he's lying upstairs in the guest room. The dementor really did a number on him, your patronus saved him in the nick of time, he almost got "the kiss". He's going to be fine after a long nap. I also informed your aunt and uncle. Don't worry, I told them that Dudley became unwell on the way home and that I found you taking care of him, so I offered my assistance." Mrs. Figg continued

"Now, about you... The only reason I found the two of you, was because i saw a blue and then an orange glow coming out of that tunnel when I was coming back from getting groceries. I figure the blue glow was your patronus, but what was that orange one? I told my story, now it's your turn." She stated.

Helena sighed, she explained everything, from feeling dizzy to emitting an orange glow that delivered her wand back to her. It was silent for a while, Mrs. Figg stared with wide eyes to Helena.

It made Helena feel uncomfortable, "D-Did I say something wrong?"

Mrs. Figg came out of her trance and shook her head; "No, I was just surprised that's all. I didn't think you would be one of them".

Helena looked at her neighbor confused.

"Between the ages of 13 and 16 some wizards (mostly purebloods) in the wizarding world would gain a special ability. An extremely small amount of those wizards, get even multiple ability's, mostly psychic in nature, and can be done without a wand: some gain fortune telling powers and become seers, others gain natural shapeshifting powers and become Metamorphagus, other abilities involves Telepathy, Telekinesis, Teleporting and so on, when such abilities manifest, those that have it must be registered in the ministry to be monitored properly"; Mrs. Figg explained.

Now Helena was the one, staring with wide eyes. She needed a second to let all this information sink in. The silence was broken by an owl with a letter aimed at Helena, it was a howler of the ministry.

"Dear Ms Potter, We have received intelligence that you performed the Patronus Charm at twenty-three minutes past nine this evening in a Muggle-inhabited area and in the presence of a Muggle. The severity of this breach of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery has resulted in your expulsion from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ministry representatives will be calling at your place of residence shortly to destroy your wand. As you have already received an official warning for a previous offence under Section 13 of the International Confederation of Warlocks' Statute of Secrecy, we regret to inform you that your presence is required at a disciplinary hearing at the Ministry of Magic at 9 a.m. on the twelfth of August. Hoping you are well, Yours sincerely, Mafalda Hopkirk, Improper Use of Magic Office Ministry of Magic" the howler informed before turning itself to ash.

To make matters even worse, Petunia and Vernon Dudley had entered Mrs. Figg's house and had heard everything the howler had said. The two were standing in the door opening of the room, as Vernon's face was red of anger. He ran towards Helena and dragged her of the couch by her long hair. He threw Helena against the wall and pointed with his sausage looking finger at Helena; "How dare you to use magic on my son, after all the things we've done for you. What did you do to him? What is a Patronus charm?"

Vernon was interrupted by Mrs. Figg firmly stepping in, "Mr. Dursley, I will not tolerate any form of violence in my house! Now you and your wife are going to shut your mouths, grab a chair and listen to me as I'll explain what happened with Helena and Dudley, or do I need to call the helpline for child abuse?"

With much reluctance, Vernon did as he was told, so did Petunia, who was in shock from the recent events. Helena went to sit back on the couch and let her head hang in sadness as Mrs. Figg told everything that had happened to the smallest details. When she was done, Vernon kind of felt guilty for throwing Helena against the wall. He was about to apologize when they heard rumbling upstairs.

"Ah, it seems Dudley is finally awake" Mrs. Figg stated.

The Dursleys jumped up as they watched Dudley stumble down the stairs. Helena's cousin didn't say a word and looked as pale as a ghost. Petunia and Vernon ran up to him and hugged him, but Dudley didn't respond. He wriggled himself free from his parents grip, and walked over to Helena.

"...Thank you" Dudley murmured.

He went to sit on the couch next to Helena. Vernon and Petunia stared at him with open mouths. Vernon looked at Mrs. Figg, thanked her for her help and gestured to the children that they were going home. Without saying a word, the two followed Vernon and Petunia outside. Before Helena left the room, Mrs. Figg stopped her to give her one last piece of advice; "If i were you, i wouldn't tell anyone about your special magic powers. Definitely not in the ministry of magic, don't say anything about it in court".

Helena nodded and followed her uncle, aunt and cousin into their house. Once inside, she walked upstairs towards her room, locked the door behind her and went to lay on the bed as tears ran down her face.

The days flew by, days turned into weeks and before they noticed, it was already august. Tomorrow, Helena would have to go to court. Nobody knew how she was doing because nobody had heard from her since the incident. Even the Dursley's were a tad worried about her. Helena was a wreck, the last few weeks, she had locked herself in her room, she only showed herself once in a while to eat a little or take a shower.

Dumbledore had sent a letter to the Dursleys, informing them that Mr. Weasley would pick Helena up to take her to court. That night Helena couldn't sleep, she was way to nervous and scared... scared that she would lose the only place she called home. Just as promised, that morning, Ron's father stood in front of their door.

"A good morning to you all, I'm Mr. Weasley. I'm here to pick up Helena" he stated with a sad smile.

Vernon nodded and let the man inside his home. Mr. Weasley looked around, studying the home of the muggles. Petunia was holding the shoulders of Dudley, who was standing in front of her. Mr. Weasley noticed them.

"You must be Dudley, it's a pleasure to meet you" Mr. Weasley wanted to shake his hand.

Before Mr. Weasley could do so, Vernon cleared his throat, "Helena is upstairs getting ready".

Mr. Weasley stared at Helena's uncle "Right".

He retracted his hand as they all looked at the stairs. Helena was just coming down, not noticing Mr. Weasley in the hall. Mr. Weasley could not believe in how terrible shape Helena was. She was very pale and she looked like she lost some weight. Helena was wearing a beige dress and black high heels, her hair was in a neatly done ponytail.

"H...Helena?"; Mr. Weasley tried to get her attention.

Helena looked up and at the sight of Mr. Weasley a single tear rolled down her cheek.

Mr. Weasley came up to her and hugged her tightly. He broke the hug and gently lifted Helena's head. He looked at her with sorrow in his eyes as he wiped away the tear with his thumb, "It's gonna be okay".

Helena nodded. They both left the house. When they stood on the sidewalk, Helena turned around one last time, to see her uncle, aunt and cousin standing in the doorway. They gently waved at her, Helena had a soft smile on her face but it disappeared as soon as it came up. She let her head hang again as she continued her journey with Mr. Weasley to the metro station, where they would take the metro to the Ministry of Magic.


	2. A fresh start

Chapter 2: A fresh start

Helena and Mr. Weasley sat on the metro, they had the entire cart for themselves and it was very quiet. Mr. Weasley cleared his throat as he tried to break that silence; "So...euhm, it has been a rough summer so far hasn't it?"

Helena didn't reply and kept staring at the ground, as if her head was too heavy to lift up.

Mr. Weasley sighed; "You know? Ron and Hermione are worried about you, they wrote a lot of letters to you but they didn't hear back from you. Heck we're all worried, at some point George stated that you probably had died, i was almost about to believe him if i didn't just saw you with my own eyes".

He stared at Helena and continued with a worried tone; "You might as well be dead by the looks of it, have you looked in the mirror lately? You look like a ghost Helena, you're pale and lost so much weight i can practically see your cheekbones in your face".

Helena was finally able too lift up her head and stared at Mr. Weasley; "You are right... I might as well be dead".

Mr. Weasley stared at her with wide eyes, not believing what she had just said.

Helena continued; "You don't seem to understand the situation that I'm in right now. You and your family, Ron, Hermione, Hogwarts, the wizard world,... These are all the things i love, it is my home, it is my life... and I'm about to lose it all".

Tears ran down Helena's face, as she let her head hang and stared at the ground again. For the first time in his life, Mr. Weasley was in a loss for words. He laid his arm around Helena's shoulders and pulled her close to him. Helena rested her head against his shoulder and they made the rest of the journey in silence.

An hour had passed and they had finally made it to the ministry. It was a chaos there, as there were crowds and crowds of wizards and witches walking around, paper planes with nota's to the personnel of the ministry, owls with letters and so on. Mr. Weasley grabbed Helena tight by her arm to make sure she wouldn't get lost. They made their way to an nearby elevator, and got inside. Mr. Weasley pressed a button with the description 'courtroom/cellar'.

As the elevator made his way to the selected floor, Mr. Weasley stared at Helena. Helena had begun to shake a little, the closer they came to the courtroom, the more scared she became. Knowing Helena's feelings, Mr. Weasley still didn't know what to say, the only thing he could do, was stay with her and comfort her.

The elevator reached the selected floor and it's door opened slowly. Helena looked at Mr. Weasley as he stared at her in return with a reassuring soft smile. They both stepped out of the elevator and they found themselves in a long hallway with black shiny walls, the walls were decorated with silver torches, which had blue flames.

Mr. Weasley took Helena by the hand and they both made their way trough the hallway, until they reached a big wooden door with the description 'courtroom'. There was a hooded figure standing in front of the door, blocking their way.

"What is this?" ; Mr. Weasley asked with a stern voice.

Helena stared at him, shaking like a leaf. She had never been this tense and scared in her life.

The hooded figure spoke in a low, creepy sounding voice; "Only the suspect can enter".

"What, since when is that a thing?"; Mr. Weasley asked in a frustrated tone.

"No...No please... I don't want to go alone. Please!"; Helena begged.

The hooded man grabbed Helena by her wrist and dragged her to the big wooden door.

"Mr. Weasley please, stay with me... i can't do this alone...No!" ; Helena yelled as she tried to wring her wrist free from the figure's grasp.

Mr. Weasley ran towards them, but it was to late. In a matter of a second, the hooded figure had pushed Mr. Weasley back, threw Helena in the courtroom and locked the big wooden door behind them. Mr. Weasley ran to the door and banged his fists on it; "Please, i need to stay with her, she needs me".

Nothing.

Mr. Weasley dragged himself to the side of the hallway and went to sit on the floor, waiting. He waited and waited. Only two hours had passed, but it felt like a lifetime. Finally he heard the lock on the door move. He looked at the door as he jumped up, going towards it. He didn't know what to expect. He was about to push open the door, as the door was already being opened by someone else, it was the hooded figure.

Mr. Weasley took a few steps back to give the figure the space, to get out of the room.

"The verdict, has been made"; the figure stated as he took one step aside to let Mr. Weasley enter the room.

Mr. Weasley stared at the hooded man for a sec, as he made his way inside the room. The hooded man followed close after him. He enter a big round room, the walls of the room were decorated with wooden tribunes where the public and the jury usually sits. One of the tribunes was bigger, that is where the judge would have been. The center of the room was an open space, the floor was made with black and white tiles.

Mr. Weasley looked around. The room was abandoned. The public, jury and judge had already left, safe for Helena who was sitting on her knees, on the floor in the center of the room. Her arm's were hanging limp at her sides, her head aimed at the floor and her hair covering her face.

"Oh no... No, no, no, no, no"; Mr. Weasley shook his head while he walked slowly towards Helena. She didn't move a muscle or made any noise when Mr. Weasley came closer. He was standing right next to her, not saying or doing anything. He noticed something lying on the floor in front of Helena, it was none other than her wand, broken in two pieces. Mr. Weasley gasped, covered his mouth with both hands and took a few steps back while shaking his head in disbelieve.

"She has been declared guilty. The penalty... Getting rid of the wand and banishment of Hogwarts. She's been forbidden to come in contact with the wizard world" ; the hooded man explained with a creepy grin. The man was clearly enjoying Helena's torment.

The restatement from her verdict was like a stab in Helena's chest and the last straw that made her mentally break. She started to scream and cry as she looked up at the ceiling of the room. Mr. Weasley was now able to see her face clearly and became instantly heartbroken at the sight. Tears were also forming in his eyes as he couldn't handle to see Helena like that. Not only was she the best friend of his son, he always saw Helena as one of his own children.

"Pathetic"; the hooded man stated at the sight of the two crying in front of him. He huffed and left the room.

Mr. Weasley wanted to go to Helena to comfort her, but was glued to the floor as he didn't dare to disturb her. It seems like he didn't even needed to do anything. Out of nowhere Helena stopped crying, she looked back at her broken wand and sighed. She slowly lifted up her head to look at Mr. Weasley. To Mr. Weasley's surprise she was smiling.

Slowly Helena rose from the floor and walked up to Mr. Weasley until she was standing right in front of him. She looked him straight in his eyes; "Give the greetings to everyone for me... Goodbye".

Mr. Weasley wasn't able to move or say a word. Helena gave him one last hug as she let him go and walked away. Mr. Weasley remained nailed to the ground until Helena was out of sight. He wanted to chase Helena, he wanted to fix things but just stood there, frozen out of shock, watching Helena go.

Helena entered the elevator that would take her outside, as the lift took her up she used the silence to think. She felt calm, why was she so calm? She wasn't going to be able to see her friends, go to Hogwarts, but also... She didn't need to fight in the upcoming war... it was all over, she wasn't allowed to use magic, which meant she didn't need to deal with "the one who should not be named"...SHE IS FREE. She was calm because she was relieved.

The elevator reached the floor with the exit. The doors slowly opened as Helena walked slowly towards it. Wizards and Witches walked all around her as she made her way to the exit. They all stopped dead in their tracks as they al watched "The Chosen one" leave. Just as she was about to walk out of the exit door another elevator arrived at the floor and Mr. Weasley came running out of it. He was about to stop Helena but it was too late, she had just gone outside.

"...What have we done?"; was all Mr. Weasley could utter, as Helena was officially gone out of their lives.

It was bright outside, the sky was blue and the sun was up, Helena looked up with a smile and continued her journey back "home", back with the Dursleys. She took the metro and walked the rest of the way until she arrived at the house. She was surprised to find her aunt, uncle and cousin at the front door. They were waiting for her?

Helena was kind of hesitant, but made her way towards them. As she stood right in front of them, she barely dared to look into their eyes. Vernon cleared his throat; "And?"

Still, too scared to look at them, Helena sighed and shook her head. She was certain that now they knew she was no longer a Witch, they would make her pay for all the times she had gone to Hogwarts and had used magic in their presence or made weird things happen. But instead Vernon sighed and laid his hand on her shoulder and stated with a stern face; "We need to talk".

Helena nodded and they all made their way inside the house towards the dining room. Helena found that the table was set with four cups, a plate of cookies and a can of coffee.

"I-Is someone here?"; Helena asked.

Normally the table was set for three, since Helena had to drink what remained of the coffee in her room. The stern face of Vernon loosened a little and he made a seating gesture at Helena. Surprised, Helena obeyed and took a seat at the table, Vernon, Petunia and Dudley followed her example. Petunia took the can and started to pour coffee into everyone's cup, even the cup of Helena.

For a second Helena thought she was hallucinating, but everything that happened is nothing more than real. Dudley started to snack on the cookies as Petunia took a sip of her cup, she looked at Dudley and cleared her throat. Dudley looked at his mother who was in turn looking at Helena. Dudley knew what his mother meant. He wiped the crumbs of his mouth and shoved the plate of cookies to Helena; "You want one"?

Helena took a cookie and thanked her cousin. After she ate the cookie it became silent for a while. Eventually Vernon sighed; "Look, i know this is awkward. This is all new for us to you know. We had a talk when you were to court. We realized that we haven't always treaded you with the respect you deserve. I mean you are still family after all. It's just we were so scared, we don't know what the magic world is capable off. I just wanted my family to be safe. In a way you were a threat to that...do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

Helena slowly nodded.

"I know that we went too far some times, but I'll promise that we will try to make things better. We decided to make a new start, a new beginning. Starting with a new home, we found a new home in America, as far away from this place as possible ... far from our past. We start to pack our stuff tomorrow and can enter our new home within one month"; Vernon continued.

It was silent again, Helena didn't know how to react to this. In a way she was happy, maybe she finally had the family she longed for, but she left behind her past which meant leaving behind her memories of Hogwarts and her friends. Well, she was banned from the wizarding world anyway, might as well have that new start, she thought by herself. She could use the month before the move, to practice her new wandless magic, in secret of course.

She nodded, thanked her aunt, uncle and cousin and went to her room. She had a lot to think about, so much so, that it made her sleepy. Helena laid on her bed and thought about a better future as she drifted off to sleep. Little did she know that that same new future would bring new dangers.


End file.
